Molly Wallingford
Adventuring Name: Molly Birthdate: July 4, 1989 (Molly isn't aging.) Birthplace: San Francisco, Omega Earth Sex: Female Height: 5' 6" Weight: 350 lbs Build: Muscular Skin coloring: Caucasian Eyes: Blue Hair (color, style, length): Blonde, straight, tends to want to fly around Distinguishing Marks: Molly does not scar, she regenerates Physical Description (when adventuring): Molly usually wears cargo pants (Camo optional) and a blue long sleeve T-Shirt with an Omega. She might have another Symbol as appropriate. She wears surplus combat boots or some such work boot. Physical Description (when on personal time): More relaxed version of the same Shorts, T-shirt, She often forgets to wear shoes at home. Personality: Molly is very serius and controlled. She has to fight through pain and save lives. it affects her whole demeanor. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Molly feels responsible and has survived a lot of battles. She sets aside careful blocks of time to not be so serious and responsible.. Parents/Relatives: Molly's real dad died when she was 18 months old. Her Mom disappeared and was never found. Molly was addopted by Emile and Millie Wallingford, and the rest of Omega Squad. She considered the "Brat pack" of Omega Squad her siblings. Her Daughter Amelia is her pride and joy. Friends: Suzy, C.K., Kalvin, Ray, Theresa, Andy, Freida, Members of the DSH. Lovers: None currently. We know tthere was one. Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Molly is a polymath. This is the result of being a person with Eidetic Memory, who doesn't sleep. Molly whiles away the dark hours reading. She speaks several languages. Skills/ Training/ Professional Skills: Molly is a trained LEO, EMT, EOD, and Pilot. Molly can fight like a wildcat when necessary. Goals and Ambitions: To raise Amelia to a happy, well adjusted adulthood, then to be a helmsman on a CoD starship and travel to the stars. Then to fly machines around the sky. Primary Power/Weapons: Molly is enormously strong and resilient. She can regenerate almost any damage. Secondary Powers/Weapons: Molly doesn't sleep and has a photographic memory. Molly can eat almost anything and is immune to most poisons. History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: Molly's Early life was a miserable one. At about 18 months old, she was taken by "The Others" and remodelled into a nearly indestructable brick. Then they dumped right back where they found her. Eventually Molly was found and she was shuffled from one foster home to another. Her strength, durability and tendency to chew on everything made her a less desirable adoption. When Molly was 6 she was shuffled off to Omega Squad. it was felt she'd have a better chance among her "own kind" - this filled other Omega Squad Membvers with resement and anger. But Molly considers it the best thing that ever happened to her. From Age 6 to age 10 Molly was either handed off to support staff, or unwisely carried along on outings that "weren't going to be that bad" During this time, Molly was in no less than 6 crashes of Air-Sheep that utterly destroyed the vehicle. She was swiped out of the air when when Marcus grew to enormous size and fought Godzilla in Tokyo Bay. She was strapped into the machine when a Martian War Tripod detonated it's power core in Grover's Mill New Jersey. And other crashes. She became almost phobic of helicopters until she was shown how they work - understanding as a bridge to over coming fear. Molly was lmost murdered by "God's Lightning" - part of a idiotic and very short lived KKK Super Team. Molly is not sure if she killed GL (She damaged him so badly that he would have been a vegetable for life. Ray Inez finished him off "accidentally") But this is when she began to take battling super villain seriously. Molly was almost eaten by a Raptor in a dinosaur cloning event gone wrong. You remember the picture of the frog in a crae's beak, reaching around and squeezing the crane's neck? That was molly. But she battle back and over the raptor At age 10 Molly Was shunted into the "Brat Pack" a group of superpowered children entrusted to Omega Squad's care. Then Molly became aa star in Japan. The Brat pack even had "Power Ranger" style uniforms and was briefly made celebrities. This lasted all of six weeks but Molly and several of the others bcame ridicuously popular/ They did serious damage to Disney Tokyo while it was under renovation, chasing what they thought was a ghost. They battled "Doctor Zany" a mad "scientist" who liked to build lego based world domination machines. They took part in many disaster relief and assitance efforts. At age 16, Molly and her friend Maria went walkabout in Europe and Asia, having many adventures. Molly got trained in how to fly every flying machine the UN had, and discovered that she loved flying. Molly and Maria were briefly lost in the House that Jack Built. Molly took part in a 2008-2009 war against China. China, buffaloed by American Supers since the 1960s, carefully built a meta human army and a super-technology army. When a super villain was revealed to be controlling half of japan or more, with super robots and war machines and orbital cannons, China declared it's national security threatened and and used it's super army to attack. Omega Squad, the UN and non-controlled Japanese supers rallied to defend the Islands in an ugly three way war. After that fight, when Omega Squad, the US and Japan were recovering, Molly, Maria, Suzy and C.K used a d-hopper to visit Deva, the great interdimensional market of the Deevils. In a violent encounter there, the D-hopper was damaged. Molly, Maria, Suzy and C.K were lost in dimensions with a D-Hopper that wasn't navigable. Molly travelled the dimensions for quite some time, Among the places she stayed were Gotham (Where she spent time as Robin) and various alternate universes. Molly became pregnant and had Amelia along the way. Suzy, Molly, Amelia and C.K have decided that VC-Earth is close enough Meta: The Ane have met The Others, the creatures who have created Molly and Amelia. They are nice but utterly clueless about life in what humans would call normal dimensions. Molly is their vehicle for discovering that. Molly and Amelia were not Squished. Category:DSH Category:Characters Category:Meta